Zones
The Rainerra is located in the far western edge of Nefordima, and is under the Controll of The Crimson Enigmatic Empire. The Order of Bane and the Shi'tir also inhabit the zone. Important landmarks of the region include the Shronling capital of Shron Harbor and the Ruined Temple of Shi'tir. Enigmatic Island is an island just off the coast. Shron Harbor is currently under siege and the Shronling have moved to Shron Refugee Camp. Most of the Rainerra is empty ice. Crimson Enigmatic are the dominant presence in the Rainerra. However, they keep near their villages, and one can go for days without seeing another living creature. Tuskarr mainly care about fishing, whaling and protecting their villages. Tuskarr will fend off hungry Drakkari, and even fight wayward nerubians, and are formidable foes; but they never attack anyone without a good reason. Drakkari wander the tundra, but not in any significant numbers, most are content to roam alone or in small packs. They have no city in the tundra, but live in several camps, none big enough to have names. They harass the tuskarr from time to time, but every time the tuskarr gather their forces and send the Drakkari running. Nerubians wander about as well, but only in small packs. Naga live near the south end, in the Riplash Ruins. Blue dragons from Coldarra also fly over the tundra from time to time. Scourge scouts straggle over from the lake area. The Borean Tundra is not an important part of Northrend. It’s too isolated and too barren to be desirable and has too much shoreline to be defensible. Tuskarr like it because of that expansive shore, and the Riplash Ruins gives the naga a perfect view of anyone approaching across the ocean from the south. Drakkari hunt here because they can and because the tundra provides little cover for wildlife. Most others stay well away, preferring the forested areas to the east. Borean Tundra contains bases of both factions, and does not have an emphasis for a specific faction. There is a port between Borean Tundra and Howling Fjord that uses a giant turtle with a deck on its back as a quick means to travel between the 2 starting zones. There is a murloc town that may be used after some quests for D.E.H.T.A.. The murlocs can actually talk and repair your equipment. They also have quests against an infected camp across the cove. History Coming soon Geography Swiftclaw Fortresshas a Ancient Portal connecting it to Orgrimmar, and Eversun Harbor has a Portal connecting it to Stormwind City. 'Subregions' |} ---- |- |Frostbridge (RPG) |} InstancesEdit Travel hubsEdit ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Alliance Flight paths from Fizzcrank Airstrip *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceStar's Rest, Dragonblight *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceValiance Keep, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralNesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralRiver's Heart, Sholazar Basin *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralUnu'pe, Borean Tundra ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Alliance Flight paths and boats from Valiance Keep *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceFizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceStars' Rest, Dragonblight *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceStormwind City, Elwynn Forest (steam boat) *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralTransitus Shield, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralUnu'pe, Borean Tundra ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Horde Flight paths from Bor'gorok Outpost *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeWarsong Hold, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralNesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralRiver's Heart, Sholazar Basin ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Horde Flight paths from Taunka'le Village *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeAgmar's Hammer, Dragonblight *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeBor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeWarsong Hold, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralUnu'pe, Borean Tundra ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Horde Flight paths and zeppelins from Warsong Hold *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeAgmar's Hammer, Dragonblight *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeBor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeOrgrimmar, Durotar(zeppelin) *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeTaunka'le Village, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralTransitus Shield, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralUnu'pe, Borean Tundra ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral Flight paths from Amber Ledge *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceFizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceValiance Keep, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeBor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeTaunka'le Village, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeWarsong Hold, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralTransitus Shield, Borean Tundra ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral Flight paths from Transitus Shield *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceValiance Keep, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeWarsong Hold, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralAmber Ledge, Borean Tundra **You must discover Amber Ledge before Transitus Shield connects to either Valiance Keep or Warsong Hold. ;http://www.wowwiki.com/Neutral Flight paths and boats from Unu'pe *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceFizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/AllianceValiance Keep, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeTaunka'le Village, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/HordeWarsong Hold, Borean Tundra *http://www.wowwiki.com/NeutralMoa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight (turtle boat) Adjacent regionsEdit Notable characters Edit :See also: Borean Tundra NPCs HordeEdit *Garrosh Hellscream - Warsong Hold *Varok Saurfang - Warsong Hold AllianceEdit *Thassarian - The Wailing Ziggurat *General Arlos - Valiance Keep Quests Edit :Main article: Borean Tundra quests The major questlines explore a variety of conflicts across the zone. The native tuskarr and taunka are being uprooted from their villages by the Kvaldir. Multiple sinkholes are disgorging crypt fiends around the recently established fortifications of Warsong Hold and Valiance Keep. Territorial aggression is being observed in the Magmothran magnataur. The Fizzcrank gnomes have awakened a flesh-hating terror, fused from abandoned Titan technology. In the course of battling these threats, Warcraft's player heroes will also uncover a handful of political plots. The first sparks of the wolvar/Oracle conflict are evident as these groups also have their opponents in the Winterfin tribe of murlocs. An organization known as the Druids for the Ethical and Humane Treatment of Animals are conscripting everyone they can, to bring Nesingwary's poachers to justice. The wizards of Dalaran are investigating the kidnapping of magical talent from the areas surrounding the Amber Ledge. Finally, after these many trials, the player will come to confront the subversive figure known as Prince Valanar, atop the floating necropolis of Naxxanar. Resources Edit *Cobalt *Goldclover *Tiger Lily Wild creatures Edit *Naga *Blue dragonkin *Rhinoceroses *Snobolds Rare Elite NPCs associated with the http://www.wowwiki.com/Achievement Northern Exposure achievement. *Fumblub Gearwind *Icehorn *Old Crystalbark Gallery Edit More screenshots can be found on the various subzone pages. http://www.wowwiki.com/File:Ss26-hires.jpgValiance Keep, the Alliance base in Borean Tundra.http://www.wowwiki.com/File:Ss27-hires.jpgOutside of Valiance Keep.http://www.wowwiki.com/File:Tuskmonuments.jpgTuskarr statues.